Keniuchio Harada (Earth-616)
, , Clan Yashida, partner of Viper, ally of Mandrill | Relatives = Saburo Yoshida (paternal uncle, deceased); Tomo Yoshida (paternal uncle, deceased); unnamed aunt; Shingen Harada (father, deceased); Mariko Yashida (paternal half-sister, deceased); Noburu-Hideki (brother-in-law, deceased); Shin Harada (Silver Samurai) (son); Amiko Kobayashi (foster niece); Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) (cousin); Leyu Yoshida (Sunpyre) (cousin, deceased); Yoshi (cousin, deceased); Ichiro (cousin); Fukuko (cousin by marriage); Rikuto (1st cousin once removed, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Japan, Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 250 lbs | Weight2 = (without armor), 310 lbs (140.6 kg) (with armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord, former Hydra agent, government operative, Clan Yashida leader, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed location in Japan | Creators = Steve Gerber; Bob Brown | First = Daredevil #111 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 #1 | HistoryText = Keniuchio Harada is the mutant, illegitimate son of the former Japanese crimelord Shingen Harada, head of the Clan Yashida. As a youth, Harada mastered the attendant disciplines of the medieval samurai and sought employment as a warrior for hire. He first worked for the criminal Mandrill and clashed with the blind hero Daredevil. Harada then served the Viper, an agent of the terrorist organization HYDRA, as her bodyguard. In that capacity, Harada battled opponents such as the costumed crimefighter Spider-Man, the martial arts master Shang-Chi, and the team of mutant trainee heroes the New Mutants. Following his father’s death, Harada sought the leadership of Shingen’s Clan Yashida from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but was opposed by the Ronin Yukio and Mariko’s lover, the mutant adventurer Wolverine Later, Harada worked with Wolverine to free American private investigator Jessica Drew from the influence of Black Blade of Muramasa, a sword mystically imbued with its creator’s madness. Wolverine himself fell under the sword’s spell, but managed to overcome his possession after which Harada took up the sword, finding himself worthy of its power. After Mariko’s death, Harada claimed leadership of Clan Yashida and was briefly employed by the Japanese government as leader of their fledgling super-team Big Hero 6. Ultimately, his inability to lead Clan Yashida allowed the Mongolian crimelord Haan Kaishek to take control, and he allied with Wolverine to defeat the Kaishek’s. However, the disgrace of losing leadership was too great for Harada, and he returned to his mercenary ways. Eventually falling into the service of HYDRA once more, Harada was dispatched to battle the female ninja Elektra and was seemingly killed. Revealed to have survived, the Silver Samurai resumed his criminal career following an encounter with the mutant Blindspot. Allied with known terrorist Lady Deathstrike, Harada attempted to establish himself as the "Silver Shogun," leader of the Yakuza. He was also briefly a prisoner in The Raft as part of a super-villain stockpiling conspiracy, but he escaped and returned to Japan. Silver Samurai was recently brainwashed by the mutant Blindspot into forgetting his time as a hero, believing his redemption was just a result of Professor X's brainwashing. As a result, he had returned to his previous criminal activities. Later, Harada began operating as the chief security officer for the Prime Minister of Japan. Wolverine made his way to Japan in search of Harada and engaged him in battle. Wolverine had recovered all of his memories due to the events of House of M and asked the Samurai questions about his past during the course of their fight. The Silver Samurai was able to run Wolverine through with one of his swords, however Wolverine grabbed the Samurai by his right forearm and severed his hand at the wrist with his claws, leaving the Samurai kneeling on the floor cradling the bloody stump where his hand once was. Wolverine in Hell When the Red Right Hand sent Wolverine to Hell, they also sent an army to kill his friends, Harada being one of them. Harada bent over with arrows piercing his armor. He was stabbed in the chest as the Yashida Stronghold burned behind him. He limpd to his sister Mariko Yashida's grave and died. He was brought before Logan and the Devil in Hell. The Devil chopped Harada's head off with the Soulcutter and proceeded to slice his body up. The wounds of the Soulcutter could never be healed. | Powers = Tachyon Field: Ability to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. Though he can focus this energy through anything. He typically focuses this field through his sword, allowing it to cut through almost any substance. | Abilities = The Silver Samurai is a master of Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana, and is an expert in the art of Bushido, the history and customs of the samurai class. He is also a highly skilled master of the Oriental martial arts, although his abilities do not match those of Iron Fist or Shang-Chi. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ken's samurai armor is silver in color and light enough to not hamper his mobility. The armor weighs 60 lbs (27 kg). | Transportation = While working with Viper he carried a special teleportation ring that was activated when twisted. | Weapons = Katana. In particular Ken has used the Muramasa. He also uses throwing weapons such as daggers and shuriken. | Notes = * Silver Samurai is a playable character in the Capcom fighting games X-Men: Children of the Atom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. His mutant tachyon powers are not evident here however, as he is seen throwing giant shurikens and his supers involve empowering his katana with elemental properties and attacks revolving around lightning, fire, and ice. He is one of the 2 Marvel characters that doesn't speak English during game play, because he speaks Japanese (Colossus, who speaks Russian during game play is the other). * The Samurai's teleportation ring was originally obtained from John Belushi in , in which Spider-Man teamed with the 1974 cast of Saturday Night Live. This has remained in continuity, although recent references have replaced Belushi with Chris Farley. * The Silver Samurai will make his live-action film debut in 2013's The Wolverine, portrayed by Will Yun Lee. * The name "Keniuchio" does not exist in the Japanese language. As a result, the Silver Samurai's name is often rendered in Japanese media as Ken'ichirou Harada (原田剣一郎 Harada Ken'ichirō). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Teleporters Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Energy Projection Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Short range Energy Projection